


Stalled Out

by oyogihodai (alder_knight)



Category: Free!
Genre: Australia, Bathing/Washing, HARURINRALIA, Hotels, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alder_knight/pseuds/oyogihodai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They’re growing frantic, kissing and grabbing, each trying to find ways to push the other further. The shower stall is a tight, humid cubicle of gasps and steam and slick, naked limbs when Haru flings out a hand to turn the sprayer back on.</i>
</p><p>Gratuitous Russell Hotel glass shower sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalled Out

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, RH FANDOM, I WROTE YOU A PORN

Maybe the space heater’s turned up too high, maybe he should’ve ditched his parka before allowing his despair to propel him horizontal, or maybe it’s just that his very core is currently being consumed by the devouring flames of embarrassment, but Rin is feeling uncomfortably warm right now. Before he can convince himself to get up and do something about it, Haru's voice echoes against the tile of the bathroom and out the open door.

"…Rin."

Rin, flopped back against the duvet of the offending double bed, doesn’t turn his head.

"What?"

"There's no bathtub."

Rin snorts. Splurging on the nicer hotel had clearly been a mistake.

"Do people not bathe in Australia?" Haru continues, incredulous and derisive.

"Most people don't bother with the tub," calls Rin. "Just use the shower."

Haru huffs. Presently the water comes on, and Rin hears the sound change as Haru climbs inside.

The bathroom door is still cracked, and as steam begins to seep out, Rin starts to sweat. Groaning, he sits up and grudgingly sheds his outer layers.

"Oi, Haru," he calls, pulling off his socks before standing, "I'm coming in to wash my face, okay?"

There’s no response, so Rin pushes the door just enough to pass through, not wanting to create a draft, and walks into the steam.

He flicks on the fan, but nothing happens, so he cracks the door a little wider and approaches the sink. The cool tile feels good under his bare feet. As the fog begins to clear, he makes the mistake of glancing over his right shoulder, and damn near has a heart attack upon discovering that the shower is inside a little tile stall with no curtain to block it off. Naked, closed-eyed, dripping-wet Haru glistens behind a sheet of glass.

Rin’s staring, he knows it, but he can’t stop. Haru’s lit beautifully from above, turned away from the sink, with his face tilted reverently into the spray of the showerhead. Rivulets of water and glossy suds stream down his backside and Rin finds himself feeling suddenly thristy.

The alarms going off in Rin’s head as he gazes finally make him realize he’s been neglecting to breathe. Just as he inhales, lungs filling with damp heat, and decides to make a dash for it and pretend he never came in, Haru turns his face away from the nozzle, shakes out his wet hair, and lazily opens his eyes. When he discovers he's not alone, Rin knows immediately that he’s fucked.

Both of them stumble backwards at once, Haru crying out and catching himself against the back wall of the shower while Rin trips towards the bathroom door. 

Rin turns his head away, aware that his face is probably as red as his hair. "Shut up, it was an accident, I didn't know about the glass -" he blusters, preemptively defensive, commencing a rapid egress. His exit strategy is foiled, however, when instead of swinging open against his back the door behind him presses shut and latches. Son of a _bitch_.

"Seriously…?" Rin grabs the handle and tugs, but it’s stuck. "Oh, come on!"

Haru, still naked under the shower's flow, comments, "It's probably from the humidity."

Rin kicks the door, then realizes he’s making it worse, so he swears, turns his back to the door, and slides down against it to sit on the tile with his face buried in his hands.

"All I wanted to do was wash my face."

"Why didn't you ask before you came in?"

"I did ask!" Rin yells into his knees. "You must not have heard it over the water."

“Ah. Still, Rin…"

"What?"

"I'm not done showering. Can you… just keep your eyes closed, or something? It's weird."

"I'm not weird! I told you, it was -"

"I didn't say _you_ were weird, I said _it_ was weird. That's different."

Rin groans. "I'll keep my head down."

Eyes pressed shut against his palms, Rin listens as Haru returns to his bathing, and realizes that this process could end up taking a very long time. He tries not to imagine the sight he’s missing, mere feet away.

"Once the shower is off the steam should air out and we can open the door," offers Haru.

"Right."

Another minute passes. Rin can feel a line of sweat running down the back of his neck. "Haru, could you speed this up, please? I'm sweating my ass off over here. And I'm stuck. And, like you said, it's weird."

Haru makes no reply, which means Rin has no idea whether his plight’s moved him at all or whether Haru’s entranced by the water and hasn't even heard.

"Although really," he continues, irritated, "what's the big deal? It's not like I've never seen you naked before. Locker rooms, that hot spring we went to for Gou's birthday, plus you're wearing nothing but your jammers about ninety percent of the time we're together…"

"This is different," replies Haru, syllables punctuated by water flowing against his mouth.

"You said that already," Rin grumbles. "Different how?"

Again, Haru’s silent. Rin’s given up when the reply finally comes: "You were watching me."

Suddenly Rin feels like he might actually vomit.

Haru continues, "You made a big deal out of the bed. Now you're making a big deal about the shower. Why?"

What can he possibly say to that? Rin just groans into his knees again and wishes ardently for a swift death.

The shower turns off. Rin hears the soft slap of Haru's wet feet against the tile, approaching.

Haru's damp hand lands gently on his shoulder. "Rin," Haru says from close beside him, "look at me."

With a sigh, Rin turns his head and looks. Haru’s crouched next to him, knees to his chest, regarding him curiously. He’s still naked and dripping wet, and despite the oppressive heat, Rin shivers.

"What's going on?" Haru asks. Well, that’s a fair question.

Rin sighs miserably. Has this whole trip been a terrible idea? Things had seemed like they were going so well at dinner. "I don't know, okay?" he snaps. "I don't know." And then he watches as Haru withdraws his hand, shakes out his dark hair, and stands. 

Full-frontal Haruka proves to be a little more than Rin’s at capacity to process. Knowing he's flushed scarlet, he turns his head away and pushes his knees together tightly.

Haru tries the doorknob. "It's still stuck," he observes. "Do you want to use the shower now, too? You would be clean while we waited."

"Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"There is no way I'm getting naked right now."

"I'm naked already."

"That's the problem! Weren't you being shy about it five minutes ago?"

"I was in the water then," Haru replies, as though it should be the most obvious thing in the world. "It was private."

"This is a nightmare," groans Rin.

There’s a pause, and then Haru says, "I'm not an idiot, Rin."

"I never said you were an idiot."

"Come on."

And then Haru’s pulling Rin to his feet, pushing him towards the shower stall, and about to turn the water on with Rin inside, still fully clothed.

"Wait!" says Rin. "The fuck do you -"

"If you need me to leave you alone to use the water, I -"

"Oh my god. No, Haru, the problem isn't the water, the problem is _you_!"

Haru tenses up.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. Ah, shit. The problem is me, not you. I'm not… I shouldn't…"

Haru looks Rin sternly in the eye. “I don't know what's bothering you. But there's definitely something you want right now. So whatever it is you're thinking about doing," he says seriously, "you should do it."

"No," Rin laughs hopelessly, "I definitely shouldn't."

"Do it," says Haru, a challenge in his voice.

So, fuck it, Rin does it. He puts a hand on the side of Haru's neck and kisses him full on the mouth, hard.

Haru makes a noise against him but doesn't break away. After approximately one eternity, Rin pulls back and brings his free hand up to his chest, holding his closed fist against his heart. He meets Haru's eyes and holds his breath.

Haru exhales gently. "Oh.”

"What?" Rin’s defensive.

"That makes sense."

"Wait, what? What kind of thing is that to say to me, right wh-"

Haru ignores him, grabbing for the hem of Rin's shirt and pulling it up over his head and off.

Rin panics, stutters out, "Wait."

Haru pauses. "Was that all, or did that mean you wanted more?"

 _More?_ Scarcely believing his ears, Rin shoots back, "It isn't just about what I want - what do _you_ -"

But Haru shuts him up when he closes the distance between their mouths again, stepping forward to join him in the narrow stall. Rin's hands find Haru's bare, wet hips and pull his torso close. Haru leans against him, pressing Rin against the shower wall. Rin's mouth falls open. God, this can’t be happening.

Haru takes a breath and leans back to regard Rin appraisingly, licking his bottom lip. Rin’s probably gone into shock or something, because he’s having trouble keeping upright. Pressed back against the wet tile, he feels Haru's hands slide down to his waistband. Rin's breath catches, and for just a moment, he hesitates. Then the corner of Haru's mouth hitches in a barely-perceptible half-smirk, and a wave of resolve surges through Rin. He bends forward himself to shuck off his jeans and briefs, kicking them out through the open shower door before lunging again for Haru's mouth, partly in disbelief of his own good luck and partly to distract from his self-conscious, half-aroused nudity. 

“Mm,” Haru mutters against his mouth, “you smell like sweat.”

Rin starts to tense up, but Haru continues, voice low, “It’s good. Surprising.” He moves to kiss Rin’s jaw, and then down his neck, making Rin gasp. It feels premeditated. How long has Haru been thinking about this? Struggling to regain any control of the situation, Rin slides the heels of his palms against Haru’s still-dripping chest, brushing his nipples so that Haru inhales sharply. Rin finds his own smirk again. He slips his tongue through Haru’s parted lips and the soft, hungry noise that Haru makes heats him up all over again, naked in the warm fog.

They’re growing frantic, kissing and grabbing, each trying to find ways to push the other further. Rin sucks at Haru's shoulder, then ducks to lick at his chest, finding the nipples sensitive. Haru responds by groaning faintly and gripping a handful of Rin's hair, who slides his hands down to grab Haru's ass. The shower stall is a tight, humid cubicle of gasps and steam and slick, naked limbs when Haru flings out a hand to turn the sprayer back on.

It shoots cold for a moment, making Haru tense slightly and Rin just about jump out of his skin, but then the hot water begins flowing over them both and Rin feels his tension swirl down the drain along with his sweat. His dick’s hard between them, almost painful, and he’d probably feel embarrassed about it if Haru didn’t immediately close the distance between their torsos so that his own wet hardness slides against Rin's exquisitely. Haru's eyelids flutter closed as he rocks his hips gently. Rin’s got the cold tile against his shoulder blades in juxtaposition to the maddening gentle slide along his cock and the hot flow of the water. He turns his face into the spray of the water for a moment and then, mouth hanging open slightly, he meets Haru's lidded eyes. Haru swallows, reaches a hand between them, and begins stroking them both together.

This is a new feeling for Rin, who’s maybe a little less experienced than he’d care to let on, so the strangled noise that leaves his throat at the turn of Haru’s wrist should be as expected as it is mortifying. It doesn’t stop, either, despite willing himself quiet - he’s exhaling a little moan with every stroke. Half to shut himself up, he wraps a hand around the back of Haru’s neck and bites into his nape. The breathy whine that escapes Haru is enough to make Rin forget his own self-consciousness. This is no time to worry about making embarrassing sounds anyway.

Rin realizes that if he wants to bring Haru to the pool tomorrow he ought to be avoiding leaving marks, so he does his best not to bite too hard, but it’s becoming increasingly difficult to control himself as his climax nears. Haru’s close, too, Rin can tell, though apparently closer than he thinks, because before Rin realizes what is happening Haru cries out and starts to push against him faster. The white spatter of his release hits both their stomachs and then washes down into the drain.

Pulled back right at the edge of his own orgasm, Rin feels a little disoriented and terribly needy. He looks into Haru’s downturned face, which is flushed and panting wide-mouthed, blue eyes dazed, and reaches his hand down to grip his own cock again. Haru sees what he’s doing and grips his wrist, blinking water out of his eyes. “Wait, Rin,” he manages. “Let me.”

“Are you sure -?” Rin starts, but Haru replaces that hand with his own, stroking slower and more gently. Rin’s breath catches hard. “Haru…”

Haru sucks kisses all over Rin’s shoulders and chest, grazing with his teeth, making Rin hiss. Then Haru looks up at him again and adjusts his grip so he can sink down to his knees in front of Rin, close to the far wall, full under the spray of the shower head. His pulling grip brings Rin’s cock level with his chin.

Now Rin’s pretty sure he’s hallucinating, and he says the most eloquent thing he can think of at that moment: “Holy _shit_.”

Haru raises an eyebrow, feigned calm belied by the shortness of his breath as he asks, “Is that a yes?”

Rin closes his eyes, tries to slow his heart, fails. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s. That’s a yes.”

The next thing he feels is Haru’s soft tongue running along the underside of his cock along with the flow of the water, and then he’s engulfed in the sucking heat of Haru’s mouth so fast and good that his head snaps back and hits the tile hard enough to make him see stars.

Haru is clumsy but his mouth feels so fucking good, and Rin is so close, that their adventures in cocksucking are enthusiastic but short-lived. Rin’s a champion and he holds out as long as he can: a matter of minutes, as it happens. Then he’s cursing and crying out and it’s all he can do not to grab Haru by the hair in the final throes, instead holding his arms out to his sides and flexing his fingers hard, grabbing onto nothing. Haru seems not to have thought far enough ahead to decide what to do with the cum that fills his mouth, and most of it spills down his chin and is washed off by the shower’s spray. There's barely room for both of them, but Rin, quad muscles burning and trembling, sinks to the green tile floor. He kneels in front of Haru, who’s rubbing his chin and licking his lips, and starts kissing him again breathlessly. Haru responds gently, like maybe his jaw’s sore, and Rin ventures his tongue into Haru’s mouth, tasting his own cum. “Haru,” he mutters against him, “god, fuck, Haru…”

Haru says nothing, but slides forward to entwine their bodies together beneath the spray. Making out in the water brings a warm slickness to all their movements, and in his afterglow Rin is feeling indulgent and lazy. He reaches up, fumbles around, finds the shampoo. He flips the cap open, squeezes some into his palm, lathers it up, and rubs it gently into Haru’s hair.

Haru’s eyes close. Rin could swear he’s purring. He massages the shampoo in, scrubbing Haru’s scalp with his nails, and then lets it rinse out. Haru hums with pleasure. Then he grabs the soap bar and uses it to lather Haru up, washing him all over, an act both intimate and erotic.

Once Rin’s finished, Haru groggily opens his eyes and blinks at him, looking content and a little sleepy. Haru takes the shampoo and helps Rin wash, too, adding conditioner when directed. The water starts to run colder as Rin rinses off the last of the soap.

“We’d better get out,” says Rin. Haru sighs and stands, reaching down to help Rin to his feet. He turns off the water. The entire bathroom is dripping with sweltering heat. Rin swings the glass door open and steps out, avoiding his carelessly tossed clothes. He grabs the two towels from the rack and hands one to Haru.

They’re both drying their hair when Haru stops short and says, “Rin.” Rin looks at him, and then at where Haru is looking. It’s the window above the toilet.

“Wait… no way....”

Rin tucks the towel around his waist, goes to the window, and pushes it open. Immediately the steam begins to evacuate the bathroom, replaced by cool, dry Sydney winter air. He looks sheepishly over at Haru, whose face is close to deadpan if not for the blush that colors the apples of his cheeks.

After a beat, Haru tries the door. It sticks. He jiggles the handle, and it opens. He looks at Rin, the ghost of a smile playing across his lips.

Rin tries to feel annoyed, but how can he be upset with the way things have turned out? He starts to laugh. It begins as an exasperated chuckle and winds itself into a full laughing fit that nearly knocks him over. He hears Haru snicker as well, poker face be damned.

“Well. My mistake,” says Rin with a cough.

“Disappointed?” asks Haru, stepping out the door and onto the plush maroon carpet of the bedroom.

“Hell no,” says Rin, following him out and tackling him onto the airy duvet where his parka still lies abandoned. He lets his towel drop off. “If that’s what getting locked in the bathroom with you entails, sign me up for the next round.”

“Don’t be weird,” says Haru, and he drops his own towel and rolls on top of Rin, kneeling over him. Judging by the state of his cock, he’s feeling a little less sleepy already.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Rin replies, grabbing Haru by the ass with both hands, making him gasp. Rin knows they have to get up early to make it to the Aquatic Centre, but the evening is early yet. When Haru leans down, taking Rin's face in both hands and kissing him with exacting slowness, Rin decides, with totally selfless satisfaction of course, that this trip wasn't such a terrible idea after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: _"Don't Make It Weird, Bro"_
> 
> This story was originally started for Harurinralia Week, and then abandoned until I picked up the WIP for this challenge's "Shower" theme. It's reeeally not my finest work BUT IT IS DONE and now I can move on with my life.
> 
> Many thanks to @Phosphorite for uploading video footage of the inside of that hotel room, which I watched over and over to make sure I understood the layout of the bathroom. Their voice is remarkably soothing.
> 
> Unbeta'd, no outside editor - please feel Free! to let me know if you pick out any fuckups, even small ones. Thanks!
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://oyogihodai.tumblr.com/post/139335591734/fic-stalled-out)


End file.
